


it's not sticking (not this time)

by milkshakesandmurders



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, bughead - Freeform, s02e08, what I would like to have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesandmurders/pseuds/milkshakesandmurders
Summary: Betty fights. She loves Jughead; she caved to the Black Hood and lost her love once, she won't let him go again.





	1. the calm (followed by the storm)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 'fix it' fanfic, and I'm petrified (it's really hard, kudos to the authors that do it on the regular).  
> There are some aspects I've kept from the dreaded last episode; however, I have changed various storylines (no strip tease, no Serpent dance, and no longing look at the very end -cringe-)  
> I was going to make this a one-shot, but I'm extending it to two chapters.
> 
> thnx, enjoy.

As she tied and untied the knot in her light denim blue top, her eyes darted between the diamanté jewels on the collar and the top two buttons. She had debated for way too long about whether she should tie a knot and show some skin, or tuck it into her skirt.  _She ended up deciding on the latte_ r. Tilting her head to the side; she took in her choice of attire for the evening - which she knew should’ve made her feel bold and empowered, but, something felt _off_. Gazing into the full-length mirror yet again, eyeing her shorter than usual pink skirt, her eyes snapped to her hair.  _The damn ponytail._

Her hand reached for the blonde coloured hair tie and pulled it out. The smallest of smiles, the corner of her lips moving upwards, her hand pushing through her hair -  _Betty Cooper was ready_.

After applying the last and final layer of mascara, Betty made her way downstairs. As she was making sure her personal belongings fit in the small clutch, she sensed a change in the room. It felt dark, and heavy and nothing like the regular feel of the Cooper residence. Betty turned around to the stairs, and with her mouth falling open; in an attempt at hiding her shock - she quickly closed her mouth. Her eyes taking in her mother’s appearance.

“ _Mum_?” Was all Betty could muster.

“You didn’t think I’d actually let you go that damn retirement party at the Whyte Wyrm of all places on your own, did _you_?” Alice cackled, and walked over to the phone in their kitchen, whispering their address and the address of the Whyte Wyrm.

_Was she ordering a cab?_

“The cab will be here in 15 minutes.” Alice walked over to Hal’s liquor cabinet and pulled out a bobby-pin from the pocket of her way-too-short-for-Alice-Cooper shorts (which looked to also be leather) and picked the lock. Retrieving some sort of clear liquor, Betty watched in astonishment as Alice Cooper took a swig the bottle, “oh, Elizabeth, by the way,” licking her lips of the leftovers, “untuck that top, I remember buying that, tie it up. It’ll look cute.”

Before Betty could respond, Alice was gliding over and untucking the top in question and tying it in a knot, smiling to herself, “ _perfect_ ,” placing a soft kiss on Betty’s forehead, “I’ll go check that everything is locked up,” Still in some sort of shock, there was a sudden and insistent beeping of the cab Alice had ordered interrupted her train of thought.

Betty couldn’t quell the nerves that were bubbling away in her gut, her arms instinctively resting to cover her exposed midriff. _Alice, of all people, insisting Betty, show some skin._ Her attention was drawn to the fastened pace of Alice’s breathing as the cab approached the bar. Betty reached over and grabbed her mother’s hand, giving it a small reassuring squeeze, “I feel like this should be the other way around,” motioning towards her hand squeezing Alice’s, “you _okay_ , Mum?”

Alice sighed, and turned to look at Betty, “I’m fine, Elizabeth,” pulling her hand out of Betty’s squeeze, “it’s just-“ she reached for her purse, retrieving the money for the driver, “it’s been a while, that’s all.” 

Betty flinched at the smile Alice directed her way (it was the Cooper trademark smile that would appear in an awkward situation) but returned her own version and turned her eyes to the bright neon lights of the Whyte Wyrm.

As both Alice and Betty climbed out of their ride, Alice ran her fingers through her less than perfect hair and started her stride to the bar; unbeknownst to her that Betty was still standing in the car park, she did finally notice as she was nearing the steps there didn’t seem to be footsteps behind her, crunching on the gravel. The music was loud and thumping, and she may be tipsy, but never doubt not only a mother’s instinct, but a Cooper’s instinct as well – that was something else entirely.

Alice turned on her knee-high boot heel, and called out to her daughter, who was quite obviously in a world of her own; Betty briskly made her way in the direction of her waiting mother.

“Sorry, Mum, I was-“

“Distracted?”

Betty nodded shyly, pulling at both the hem of her shirt -conscious that her new black lingerie was on display for everyone to see (when it was only meant for one set of eyes)- and her mini skirt. Giving a quick smile to her mother; the Cooper women (sans Polly) made their grand entrance.

It was almost as if the room fell silent at their entry. All eyes were on them. Betty wasn’t sure how long it had been since Alice had set foot in this bar, but for a brief moment, Time didn’t exist. Suddenly Betty’s eyes fell on the only person that mattered to her in this exact moment. J _ughead Jones._ His eyes darted between both Alice and Betty. These women were not the Cooper’s he knew. As they walked over to one of the many familiar faces, Jughead broke the ‘silence’.

“Mrs Cooper, Betty,” his eyes lingering on his girlfriend a little longer than probably necessary, “you look-“ Jughead was never one to struggle for words, but there was a first for everything, “- _incredible_.” 

“Thank you Jug-Head, now if you’ll excuse me.” Betty and Jughead both turned to watch Alice make her way over the bar, not even getting her order out before the barman was getting it ready for her.

They both exchanged looks and shrugged, “I suppose you can take the girl outta Southside, can’t you can’t always take Southside outta the girl?” Betty murmured, slowly wrapping her arms around Jughead’s waist, underneath his jacket and shirt, drawling slow circles on his bare skin.

Betty’s breath hitched at the feeling of Jughead’s fingers grazing over her exposed skin. It felt like it had been too long since their interrupted night at the trailer. Sure, she had stayed over at the trailer (albeit, only once) since then - but that night, the circumstances were vastly different. Between the confessions of the Black Hood’s threats and the ‘PG-13 Grope Session’ that followed Jughead’s serpent initiation - sex was not on the table that night.  
 _Tonight though? Maybe_. She loved Jughead, so much. Sometimes the feeling overwhelmed her.   
_How did she not notice her love for him earlier? Why did it take them both so long?_

“I have a surprise for you later,” she whispered against his neck. There was no denying the change in his breathing, and the general shift in the air between them, “I just hope FP spends a while catching up with old friends.” Betty pulled away from Jughead slightly, her heart racing at the look of combined lust and hope that clouded his now dark blue eyes.

“Betty! Shirley Temple?” Alice hollered from the bar.

“Ah, no, Mum. Thanks though,” Betty turned to look at Jughead who shared her giggle, “she’s in for a good night, I think.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was about an hour into FP’s ‘retirement’ party. The karaoke set-up was a hit. Who would’ve thought you’d get some old school bikers belting out, not only rock songs, but even pop _and_ power ballads. 

“I need to get Archie and Veronica ready for their duet-“

“Wait, what? Varchie are singing a  _duet_? _Here_?” Jughead scoffed at Betty’s new information.

She poked him in the chest, “yes, they are. And,  _you’re_ going to be supportive, mmk?” Standing on tippy-toes, she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, “I’ll be back soon, don’t go anywhere without me." 

Jughead watched Betty scurry off to gather his best friend and his best friends girl; to sing a duet, in a biker bar. 

Betty was up on the stage, overlooking the bar and felt a sense of pride wash over her. She had debated with herself the circumstances surrounding FP’s retirement party; in a bar (his old drinking/stomping ground), surrounded by the people who may or may not be the greatest and most positive of influencers. But here they were. Betty scanned the room with two people in mind -soon to be spotted- she quirked an eyebrow. She couldn’t help but notice the tension that seemed to be hanging between Archie and Veronica. In her own selfish way, Betty hoped that whatever was going on wouldn’t affect or impact their performance. It’s like they sensed Betty looking at them, as they turned to face her at the same time. With Veronica breaking toward her first. Betty simply shrugged. As she was walking down the stairs, Betty made her way to the bathroom. It was only a couple of minutes, before Betty emerged out into the bar.

A smile firmly on her face, with her friends performing on stage, something off to the centre of the room caught her attention. Her eyes darted over to Jughead and FP. Betty couldn’t place what was happening, but all of a sudden, the singing stopped and Veronica was running off stage, closely followed by Archie.

Panic flooded Betty.  
Before she could make heads or tails of what was happening, FP was walking onto the stage. With what seemed to be his Serpent jacket. Betty’s eyes snapped to Jughead. The darkness of the bar couldn’t hide the fear and anger that was etched on his face. Suddenly, FP’s booming voice enveloped the bar. Everyone stopped and stared.

 

_"Good times, bad times, but through it all, the Serpents stuck by my side.I've been in and out of the Serpents since I was younger than my son, and it's been a wild ride. Good times, bad times, but through it all, the Serpents stuck by my side, while most other people turned their backs on me, my own family included."_ __  
  


Betty’s heart sank to the sticky beer covered floor, Alice was in shock. And also in Betty’s line of sight. Betty moved to her right, and a gasp escaped her in amongst the cheers of the bar and fellow Serpents.

Betty grabbed her mums arm, “he’s gone, I have to go. I’m sorry,” She gave her Mum a kiss on her cheek, “I’ll message you.” Alice simply nodded, there was no way she was going to attempt to stop Betty right now, “please, be careful, Elizabeth.” Betty nodded, “always.”

She ran to the front doors of the Whyte Wyrm and scanned the car park. His bike wasn’t there; but she also hadn’t noticed it when she arrived. So, whether he arrived with his bike or on the back of FP’s, she couldn’t be sure. But right now, she was wasting time. Whilst looking over the car park, the hollering & cheering and the chant of “shots! shots! shots!” clouding her senses, she spots Archie in the distance -his red hair even more prominent under the glow of the Serpents neon lighting- and runs over to him.

Immediately noticing as she’s getting closer, that all is not well with Archie Andrews and also noting there’s no Veronica Lodge nearby.

“Arch, where’s Ronnie? Are you okay?” Trying to hide the panic in her voice at the loss of her boyfriend.

“She broke up with me, Betty,” he runs his fingers through his hair, “I told her I loved her, and-“ he flicks his gaze up to Betty, “what’s going on? You don’t look so good yourself." 

Betty sighed, “I think this may not be FP’s retirement party, but more of a ‘I’m back’ party,” she couldn’t hold back the whimper that escaped, “he did a speech, and-“ scrunching her face up, and closing her eyes, “Jughead ran, and I don’t know where he is.”

Without even asking, Archie reached into his pocket, “have you had anything to drink tonight?”

Betty shook her head.

“Take my truck. I don’t trust myself to drive, so I’m gunna walk home.” Archie removed the single car key and handed it to Betty, before shoving the rest of the keys into his pocket.

“Arch. _Really_?” Betty wiped the single tear that bridged the gap.

“Really. Just drive safe, yeah? Dad’ll kill me if I wreck his car.” Archie’s eyes not reverted back to his foot kicking some gravel.

“Thank you, Archie. We’ll talk about Ronnie, okay?” She leant down and quickly kissed the top of his head.

 

Betty ran to Fred’s truck and climbed in. Turning the ignition, she drove to one of the few places she thought Jughead would retreat to. Pulling into Pop’s not long after, she jumped out of the truck and ran inside. 

“Miss Betty? Is everything okay” Pop questioned.

Betty slowly shook her head, out of breath, “is Jug here?” 

Pop shook his head, “not tonight, dear.”

Betty nodded and ran back to the truck. Her next stop, the trailer. It seemed almost too obvious. But knowing Jughead, Betty thought he would go somewhere for a connection with his dad.

Only a few minutes later, Betty was pulling into the Sunnyside trailer park. The first trailer was his, well, his dads. She stopped and turned off the ignition, ripping the key out, once again, she jumped out of the truck and ran to the front door. Knowing it would be locked, the Nancy Drew in her knew exactly where the key would be.  _Under the pot plant at the bottom of the stairs._ Betty sighed. You’d think after the Black Hood threatened his life, he’d pick a better hiding place for the spare key. But, right now, though Betty couldn’t care less. She fumbled with the lock, and let herself in.

It was quiet. Too quiet. She slowly made her way to Jughead’s bedroom, his door slightly ajar. She gently pushed it open, peering in. Realising it was empty, she pushed the door fully open, and moved to sit on his unmade bed. The bed that she had hoped they’d be tangled together in later that evening. With her head in her hands, there was no holding back the sobs that escaped.  
 _This was her fault. The stupid idea of a retirement party. In a bar, for a recovering alcoholic with the people the very law told him to stay away from. Jughead must’ve hated her so much right now._

The bar. Jughead was still at the bar. Betty scrambled to her feet, fumbling her way through the dark trailer, locking the front door and placing the key back to its rightful place. Climbing into the truck, she made her way back to the Whyte Wyrm.

She pulled into the car park only a few short minutes later and jumped out of the truck. Closing and locking the door, shoving the key into her bra (curse no pockets in skirts). Making her way over to the row of bikes, she noticed the figure getting up from the stairs of the bar entry.  
 _Jughead.  
_ She sighed a sigh of relief, he was _okay_. He slowly walked toward her. Beanie in hand. Her heart shattered at the look of hurt on his face.

 

“Hey,” Betty whispers, feet shifting from side to side. She’s nervous, it’s like the car garage all over again, “what’s wrong?”

“It’s everything,” Jughead muttered, “why did you do this?” His hand motioning towards the bar.

Betty knew he would be mad; but she hadn’t prepared herself for it, “I wanted FP to feel like he was home,” the realization washing over her -this was a bad idea- but she already she knew this.

“I’m dragging you down, you shouldn’t even be here. And now I’m dragging my dad down-“

“Jug, he’s still figuring it _out_. It’s going to be okay, we’ll figure it out-“ Betty grabbed his jacket, “- _together_.”

“No Betty, no, ah-uh,” pulling away from her, and her touch. He needed space, “not together. Betty, if you stay, I don’t know if I can protect you anymore. You might get-“ he swallowed hard, “-probably will get hurt. I can’t let that happen to you.”

Betty didn’t want to hear it, this wasn’t going to happen, not again, “that’s _not_ your decision to make,” defiant in her words and her delivery.

“Actually, yeah. It is.” He started moving away, slowly. She wanted to argue, she wanted to fight, but his mind was made. 

“How many times, Jug? How many times are we going to _push_ each other away?” Shoving him in the chest. 

“Until it _sticks_ ,” His response, cold, “that was my dad’s one chance at going straight, and I wrecked it. I’m not going to destroy you to.”

“Just tell me what happened,” Betty felt like her world was falling down around her -it had to do with whatever conversation happened before Archie and Veronica disappeared- watching him walk away, she reached for him, grabbing his arm, turning him around, “ _Jug! Tell me_.” Cupping his face, needing to look in his eyes.

“ _Please_ ,” he whimpered, “go home.” He pulled her hands away from his face.

Betty’s arms fell by her sides, watching him walk away.  _No_ , she thought,  _no this is not what happens_. “No, Jug, I’m not going home!” Her voice louder than she had anticipated, but loud enough to get his attention, “it’s not  _sticking_ ,” She retorted, “you can’t push me away. I can’t do  _this_  without you.”

Jughead sighed, “Betty. This isn’t safe. Go home!  _NOW_!”  

“Is this what you  _want_ , Jughead? You’re throwing this away? I  _love_  you!” There’s a part of Betty that knew that this is what he needed, not what he wanted.

“Yes, Betty.  _Go_.” He shoved his beanie back on his head, hands in his jacket pockets and stalked back toward the bar. Leaving Betty in the car park of the Whyte Wyrm.


	2. today's tears (water tomorrow's gardens)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did I do to deserve you, Betty Cooper?” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the AMAZING response for my first ever 'fix it' fic.   
> I'm absolutely blown away. 
> 
> I hope this eases the pain. x

With the rain slowly starting to fall, there was a sense of numbness that it brought along with it. Betty knew she should be nursing a shattered heart, wiping away at freefalling tears. But, this time; there were no tears, because, it wasn’t over. Betty wasn’t going to let Jughead push her away. She knew he needed time. As she fought the desire to push her nails to her palm, in the hope of feeling something,  _anything_  - she refrained. She wants to go home. Escape this place, escape what was meant to be a fun night (and a romantic night) turned nightmare. But first she needed to get Alice.

Betty trudged over to the bar (regretting her choice of footwear for the evening), climbing the few steps up to the entrance, she pushed over the heavy doors. Squeezing between a group of burly bikies, her eyes darting around the packed bar – she spotted Alice Cooper at the bar, draped over one of the Serpents; giggling, throwing her head back in laughter and resting her hand on his forearm. Without a second though, Betty launched herself through the crowd and grabbed her mother’s arm, “let’s go,” she yelled over the music.

“Excuse _me_ , Elizabeth?” He mother snapped in retaliation.

“You’re drunk, and we’re going home to Dad, you know, your husband,” Betty making sure to turn her head to catch of the eye the Serpent standing beside her, “We’re getting out of this hell hole.  _NOW_.” Betty pulled on Alice’s arm, in the direction of the exit.

As Alice was bidding farewell to her ‘admirers’, Betty caught a glimpse of FP. He knew. Betty shook her head and pulled Alice out the front doors.

“What’s the rush?! Why are we going home?” Alice was stumbling.

Betty rolled her eyes, “we’re not built for here, Mum. You may have been, but not anymore.” she dragged Alice toward the truck.

“Is this Archie’s truck?” Alice’s voice was shrill.

“Yes, I borrowed it to find Jug earlier,” Betty pulled the door open, and helped her inebriated mother inside, “so now we’re going home, and I’m returning it.”

“Did you find Jughead?” Alice whispered, as Betty reached around to buckle her in.

“Yes.” Betty didn’t wish to elaborate and she hoped that Alice wouldn’t ask any further. She walked over to the driver’s side of the truck, and pulled herself up.

“He’s a nice boy, Elizabeth. I’m sure he treats you will. You can tell, he loves you, immensely,” Alice sighed, “Love like this is special. You need to hold on, and never ever let go.”

Betty had to focus on the road, with her vision becoming blurry, her hand went to wipe her teary eyes, “I know.” Was all she could manage.

Soon enough, but not soon enough, both the Cooper’s and the Andrews’ residence came into view. Betty pulled into the driveway of the Andrews’. Closing the driver’s side door, Betty glanced up at Fred making his way down the front stairs, “need a hand, Betty?”

“Please, Fred. That’d be great. She’s had a bit to drink, and she’s pretty much passed out.” Fred pulled open the passenger door and Betty grabbed Alice’s legs, whilst Fred reached around her back. In a joint effort, they eventually got Alice up to her bedroom.

 

Betty walked Fred back downstairs whispering her repeated “thank you’s” - for the car and assisting her drunk mother. To which, Fred shrugged them both off, “It’s not a problem, Betty, really. Make sure she has some asprin and water in the morning. She’s going to need it.” Betty nodded, and closed and locked the front door behind her.

Quietly making her way up to her room, but not before checking in on her sleeping mum, Betty undressed and changed into her pyjamas. Placing her brand new and unseen underwear back into her drawers. Replaying the words that Jughead had said to her, she lay down on her bed. Every part of her knew she should’ve cried, instead, focusing on the rain starting to tumble again outside.

 

* * *

  

It had been two days since that disaster that was FP’s retirement/welcome back party at The Whyte Wyrm. Betty had organised to have breakfast with Archie; they went to Pop’s for milkshakes and breakfast. Archie was hurting. And Betty knew for a fact that Veronica was hurting too.  
The two of them shared stories of their failed night with their respective partners. Betty repeating the conversation with Jughead, and Archie filling Betty in on what had happened with Veronica. In what could only be described as fate or perfect timing, as Archie finished his story, the familiar sound of the bell ringing, indicating a new customer – Archie noticed Betty’s expression and turned around to see Veronica watching.

“You planned this?” Archie asked.

“It’s been like 48 hours and you’re both a mess, so yeah. I planned it,” Betty started gathering her things, and shuffled out of the booth, “you two should talk.” Betty nodded at Veronica to come down. She couldn’t help but feel a slight tinge of envy at the two, talking and sorting their relationship out. That used to be her and Jughead. But now? It was just pushing each other way, in his words.

As she was about to leave, she felt a firm grip on her arm, spinning around, “Go talk to Jug, Betty. We both know how much he loves you. He might need space, but we know how self-destructive he can get. _Especially_ if FP is going down the road we think he’s going down.”

Betty simply nodded, “Thanks, Arch. I might head to the trailer,” squeezing his arm, “Go talk to your girl.”

 

 

Betty wasn't sure how long she stood at the gates of Sunnyside Trailer Park; but the sun was burning. They were both home, but it wasn’t long after she arrived, FP emerged – with his helmet and Serpent jacket. She hid off to the side, so he wouldn’t see her. Betty was partly afraid of what she might say.

After seeing FP ride down the street, Betty waited a few more minutes before nerves got the better of her, and turned back to make her way toward home.

With what should have been a 20 minute walk, ended up being a 45 minute walk thanks to the unforgiving sun. Betty noticed both of her parents cars were not in the driveway. Her mind floating back to the day after the party, Betty giggled. Alice was a mess, and Hal was far from impressed. There had been some remarks shared between the two adults. But Betty knew, Alice had fun. She needed to let off some steam, which she certainly did. And, definitely left some sort of impression on her old Serpents buddies.

Reaching for the house key from her bag, Betty unlocked the door and let herself in. After closing it behind her, she slumped against the door. _What if this was really it between them? What if it really did stick?_   Betty had survived before Jughead, she had made it through each day. But, that was before Polly left, that was before the threat of the Black Hood and the simmering Civil War between the Northside and the Southside.

Wrapping her arms around her knees, the tears that refused to fall all those nights ago, were now surfacing and spilling. Maybe this was fate telling her that this time, it _was_ over. Resting her head on her knees, she caved. Letting the events from the party wash over her, letting the tears fall, letting her emotions take hold.

It wasn’t long after her body almost went into full breakdown mode, there was there a knocking on the front door. Pulled from her own thoughts, Betty furiously started wiping both her eyes as well as her nose on the back of her sleeve. _Noting, Alice would have a fit if she saw her doing that._ Walking over the mirror in the hallway, Betty shuddered at her appearance. She looked like shit. At this point though, she didn’t care. Making her way back to the front door, and looking through the peephole; her breath getting caught in her lungs, her stomach in knots, her heart screaming at her and losing all sense of composure, she pulled the door open.

“ _Juggie_ ,” she whispered -he looked just as bad as she did, if not worse- “what are you doing here?”

“I’m an _idiot_. I’m a _downright_ idiot,” he moved closer, trying to gauge if it was okay to do, watching her nod, he moved closer again, this time grabbing her hand, “I don’t want it to stick, Betts.”

Without a second though, Betty cupped his face and lurched toward him, pressing her lips against his, “I won’t let it stick, Jug,” she murmured against his mouth, “I love you _too_ much to let that happen.”

Wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his forehead against hers, “I love you, Betts. So much,” moving his hand under her sweater, rubbing her bare back, “it’s about to get rough, dad is-“ he sighed, “-he’s already deep, and it’s my fault-“

“No, Juggie, no. It’s not your fault,” moving her hands to around his neck, playing with hair on sneaking out from underneath his beanie, “FP is a grown man, Jug. You can’t keep babying him. He needs to be responsible for his own actions,” placing another kiss on the lips she missed so much, “you’re 16-years-old, you can't be held accountable for what he does.”

“I know, I just-“

“No, stop. No excuses. Whatever happens, I’m with you. If you’re going to take the blame, I’m not letting you take it on your own. You’ve done it for too long, Jug,” nuzzling into his chest, moving her arms to around his waist, and underneath his Sherpa jacket (no leather this time), “I’m in this for the long haul, with _you_. I’m not letting you go through this on your own, okay?” she felt his heart race, and knew the answer.

“What did I do to deserve you, Betty Cooper?” he whispered.

“It’s not about who deserves who, Jughead Jones. Someone or some higher being wants us together. We’ve overcome a serial killer, and you’ve overcome Alice Cooper,” she smiled, “we can conquer _anything_ ,” pulling her arms from around his waist, she went to grab his hand, “I never got to surprise you the other night,” Betty pulled Jughead up the stairs of the Cooper residence.

“What are you talking about, Coop?” Jughead questioned.

‘Well, my parents won’t be home for a few hours, so,” she shrugged, and pulled him into her room, “as I said, it’s a surprise,” reaching into her drawers, “I’ll be back in a jiffy,” she giggled and ran to the bathroom.

_It was never going to stick._

**Author's Note:**

> sigh.  
> re-watching the breakup scene on YouTube was hard, and I don't recommend it.


End file.
